Adventureland
Adventureland Bazaar Bungle to the heart of the jungle. From here, all roads lead to adventure. This Bazaar is a crossroads of thrills and entrance to the Pirates of the Caribbean Game, the Jungle Cruise Photo Safari Game, Shrunken Ned's Shop and the Pirate Treehouse. Exits * Left - Pirates of the Caribbean Game Lobby * Top Left - Jungle Cruise Photo Safari Game Lobby * Top Right - Shrunken Ned's Shop * Right - Central Plaza (Main Street) * Bottom - Pirate Treehouse Pirates of The Caribbean Game Lobby Put on your eyepatch and play like a pirate. Gather for swashbuckling fun and sign up your team for the Pirates of the Caribbean game. Get ready to pillage, plunder, and ransack! It's the most fun you can have on one wooden leg! Exits * Left - Treasure Room * Right - Adventureland Bazaar Shrunken Ned's Shop These shrunken deals are huge at your one-stop adventure shop for all things Pirate and Tiki! Shop everything from treasure chests, Safari posters and Tiki idols, to bamboo room dividers and Jungle Cruise boat teleporters. Exits * Left - Adventureland Bazaar * Right (Boat Teleporter) - Emporium (Main Street) Pirate Treehouse What is this attraction rated? "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Come meet Captain Blackheart, the world's-only swashbuckling pirate comedian, high above the jungle in his galleon-inspired quarters. Exits * Left (off the plank) & Right - Discovery Island * Bottom - Adventureland Bazaar Jungle Cruise Dock Climb aboard your riverboat and then "wave goodbye to everyone... because you may never see them again!" Explore the world's most exotic rivers and rarest animals. Sign up for the Photo Safari Game by clicking on the sign. Exits (3 pathways)'' * Top - Elephant Bathing Pool * Middle - Lost Safari Party * Bottom - Adventureland Bazaar Lost Safari Party Safari, so goodie! Two classic scenes from the Jungle Cruise at the Magic Kingdom complete this African veldt location. The first is Pride Rock, where hungry lions have the zebra "for dinner." In the other, one unlucky explorer gets "the point!" ''Exits * Bottom - Explorer's Tent * Top - Jungle Cruise Dock Explorer's Tent Those apes certainly got that Jeep to "turn over!" Enjoy this famously funny scene from the Jungle Cruise at Disneyland park and the Magic Kingdom. Exits * Left - Forbidden Temple * Bottom - Lost Safari Party Forbidden Temple Discover the deep, dark mysteries that away in the heart of the South American Jungle. This ancient temple conceals a grave secret: Hidden among the bones is a surprise portal that will transport you to another world. '' 'Exits' * Top - Tiki Tiki Tiki Island * Bottom - Explorer's Tent * Exit in the Mouth of The Skull - Monorail Station '' Tiki Tiki Tiki Island Cruise by the totally laid back, island-style Tiki dudes, bro! Relax, dig in and sink your feet into the virtual sand. No need to hang ten, just lay your board down and hang outside the shack for a tropical retreat. Exits * Top - Forbidden Temple * Bottom - Elephant Bathing Pool Elephant Bathing Pool You know why elephants are so wrinkled? They never get out of the shower! Explore the remains of an ancient sacred Cambodian Temple, as well as the refreshing waterfall terraces of the secret elephant bathing pool. Exits * Left - Jungle Cruise Dock * Right - Tiki Tiki Tiki Island Pirate Treasure Room (Hidden Room) Shiver me timber, at last a room fit for pillaging! Load up yer brig with all kinds o' booty and set sail for the Jolly Roger! In this room there are three chests which players can open to receive prizes. To open any of the chests, a matching key is needed. Bronze, silver, and gold treasure keys can be won through winning in either the Haunted Mansion or Pirates Game. Exits * Right - Pirates of the Caribbean Game Lobby Discovery Island (Hidden Room) Pick up treasure on the island before you board the Pirate Ship, then walk the plank, to test out the magic. Try out the Pirate Powers you can collect from Kellogg's cereals. Click on the Kellogg's sign to find out more. '' 'How to Get There' * Pirates of the Caribbean Game Lobby, Left Exit 'Exits''' * Bottom - Pirate Treehouse